The Imperial Empire
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQBmTvIwfCQ |image_map = |formationdate = 10/9/2006 |alliance = The Legion |allianceflag = LegionFlag.png |team = Purple |languages = English |government = Capitalist |ruler = Imperial Zealot |image_ruler = Emperor_Palpatine.jpg |religion = Confucianism |currency = Dollar |statisticsdate= 7/28/2008 |rank = 3,972 |infra = 6,371.99 |tech = 901.82 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 1,752.213 |nationstrength = 29,503.892 |totalpop = 93,267 |civilians = 60,909 |soldiers = 32,358 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} :Not to be confused with Imperial Empire. Government and politics The Imperial Empire is ruled with absolute power by Emperor Palpatine, with Sate Pestage as Grand Vizier, and Darth Vader as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy and Military Executor. Imperial rule is totalitarian. There is little to no freedom of speech and dissidents are punished harshly. Systems are grouped in sectors and sectors in turn into oversectors. These are controlled by the Moffs and Grand Moffs, who exercise power in the disparate regions of the galaxy. The planets of the Empire ware no longer given a say in the government, but now kept in line through fear of force. Executive Branch - The Office of the Emperor While Palpatine is Emperor, it is the Imperial Ruling Council, a group of Imperial advisors, that run the Empire day to day and carry out Palpatine's will. The real power below the Emperor and his Advisers is in the hands of the Grand Moffs, like Wilhuff Tarkin, and the regional governors. This exercise of power is backed up by the use of state terrorism in the form of the Tarkin Doctrine, named for Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. The Doctrine threatens force rather than the use of force to control dissent; the Ghorman Massacre was an example. The justification for the Tarkin Doctrine was the excessive cost and impracticality of the use of pure terror in the form of billions upon billions of troops and spaceships to maintain order. The instrument of enforcing the Doctrine is the Imperial Military, which includs the stormtroopers and a large fleet of intimidating warships like the Star Destroyers of the Imperial Navy and the All Terrain Armored Transports of the Imperial Army, all of which are intended in part to spread fear as well as destroy the enemy. This policy reached its zenith with the construction of the world-destroying Death Star. Legislative Branch - The Imperial Senate After the formation of Galactic Empire, the Galactic Senate was reorganized into the Imperial Senate. But unlike the Galactic Senate, which had held both legislative and executive power, the Imperial Senate holds only legislative power (and even with much of that held by the Galactic Senate now in the hands of the Emperor) by orders of the Senate Constitution. The Senate can advise the Emperor and work on the Imperial budget. However, the Emperor can both introduce and veto Senate legislation, and both call and dismiss the Senate to meeting.. Judicial Branch - Office of Procurator of Justice The Procurator of Justice is the head of the Imperial criminal justice system, charged with prosecuting political prisoners and administering sentences on entire worlds. Though it is not known how many have held the post since it was established, the most famous Procurator was Hethrir, one of Darth Vader's greatest students. Because of the dangerous nature of the office, the Procurator of Justice is normally anonymous. Other Imperial organizations To strengthen his hold on power, Palpatine has created various organizations loyal only to him. Foremost among this organizations are COMPNOR, the Imperial Security Bureau, and the Dark Side Adepts. Palpatine also utilizes the Emperor's Hands, special assassins that do his bidding. Palpatine allows these organizations and their leaders to build up power bases of their own. Palpatine encouraged this system, often giving overlapping responsibilities. This made administration of the Empire less efficient, but benefited Palpatine by ensuring that he continued to be the source of all political power in the Empire. Nation Information The Imperial Empire is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 658 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Imperial Empire work diligently to produce Marble and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Imperial Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Imperial Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Imperial Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Imperial Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Imperial Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.